CORONATION STREET IMAGINES
by cubanparadise
Summary: Various imagines for characters of Coronation Street x OC Rated M as some chapters will include sex scenes
1. NICK TILSLEY - BETHANY'S BULLY

"How dare you barge into my mother's house!"

Anne turned the water off and stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She held a bottle of shampoo and headed down the stairs.

"It's my house actually." David turned from where he was sitting beside Bethany on the couch.

"I thought all of this was put to bed?" Sarah looked at Bethany.

"David told me that I shouldn't worry you." Bethany said.

"Hey, don't blame it all on me!" David told her.

"So you knew this was all still going on?" Sarah asked him.

"What's going on?" Anne spoke up, moving to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing. Go back upstairs." Nick told her.

Anne remained on the stairs.

"He threw her bag into the road." The older woman said, nodding to Nick. Anne immediately knew that she qas was Lauren's mother and the girl beside her was Lauren herself.

"Who are these people?" Aubrey asked.

"It was an accident. She was picking on Bethany." Nick said.

"She has made my daughter's life a misery and you know it." Sarah said. "So what if her uncle sticks up for her!"

"My bottle of shampoo went everywhere and I had witnesses." Lauren said, arms crossed.

"How much is the shampoo?" Nick asked, taking his wallet out his back pocket.

Anne put her tongue to her cheek, leaning her arm on the railing in annoyance.

"It's expensive one but it's not the shampoo I'm bothered about." Lauren's mother said, holding the strap of her handbag over her shoulder.

"It was an assault." Lauren said.

"Nick, is this true?" Gail asked him.

"Right now here's ten." Nick said, holding out the ten quid.

"What? Hold on, what are you giving her money for when she's traumatised Bethany for weeks?" David asked.

"Okay, look, I might have gone a bit too far but Bethany was upset and she called the baby ugly." Nick said.

Sarah gasped, turning to the teenager. "She said what?"

"Well, I'm not surprised it's ugly judging by the state of you lot." Lauren's mother said, crossing her arms.

"Oi!" David exclaimed.

"Especially her." Anne smiled, licking her lips when Lauren turned to her. "You look like some prized stripper." Sarah, Gail and Audrey gasped.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Nick said.

Anne started laughing.

"And she's a nutter an all." Her mother added.

"Yeah." Anne stepped infront of them. "And let me tell you that you were lucky I wasn't there because I would've ripped your hair out. And your teeth." Anne raised an eyebrow before spraying them with the shampoo and Sarah and David laughed. Nick closed his eyes, shaking his head. Gail and Audrey gasped in shock and probably disappointment but Anne wasn't finished.

She grabbed them by the hair and David leaped from the couch to the front door, opening it so she could throw them out.

"Oh you'll regret that." Lauren's mother said.

Anne shrugged. "Doubt it."

"You haven't heard the last from us!" Lauren followed her mother as they started walking away and Anne tossed the bottle of shampoo, hitting the mother on the head.

David snickered and followed her into the house, closing the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Nick said. "You've only made it worse."

"She called me a prized stripper." Anne said flatly. She gestured to Bethany, "And made her miserable. I'm just sorry that I didn't do it sooner."

She went upstairs to get dressed. She had stayed at the Platt house to give Sarah a night off which the blonde was thankful for. She packed her bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Nick got up from the couch and followed her, moving away so his family wasn't watching. "I'm sorry."

Anne sipped the tea she had made and turned to him. "Don't beat yourself up." She stepped forward and rubbed his arm. "Besides it's not everyday you bring a fight to the door. It's normally the other way round." She pinched his cheek. "I'm so proud of you." She sighed happily. "I am such a bad influence."

"You're not the problem." He frowned. "I am."

Anne sat her mug on the counter and placed her hands on his cheeks. "There is nothing wrong with you." She pecked his lips. "Nothing at all." She leaned in, kissing him lovingly. Nick wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

He knew the crash had damaged him more than he understood. But through every outburst, every bad day, every sad day, Anne stood beside him. She didn't cower in terror, she understood. She didn't believe him when he said he was okay, she knew him better than anyone and knew he was lying. She didn't walk away from the damaged remains of the man she had fallen in love with. And she made it clear that she didn't plan too. She would walk through hell with him if he asked, as he would do for her.


	2. NICK TILSLEY - ENGAGEMENT PARTY

"Well this has to be a bad omen."

Anne sighed as she checked her watch for the twelfth time in an hour. She hadn't wanted an engagement party, but Nick had convinced her it was a great idea. Yet he was nearly two hours late. The doors of the Rovers opened and Nick walked in, taking off his jacket as he approached the table where his wife-to-be was sitting with his brother, mother and grandmother.

"Sorry, I'm late." He kissed her cheek and sat beside her. Anne bumped her shoulder with his and he smiled, knowing that that was her way of saying she forgave him.

After ordering drinks and getting snacks, music was turned up and the Rovers was filled with people dancing and laughing. Anne looked at the Mr & Mrs mugs and Nick chuckled when she poured the contents of her glass into it. He knew she needed a night to unwind especially after the past few weeks. She had been swamped with work and finally had the opportunity to celebrate.

"To Nick and Anne!" The group cheered.

Anne leaned over to Nick and dramatically whispered into his ear. "They've said that ten times already. I think they're wasted."

Nick pointed to her mug of white wine. "That's your fourth glass in there." He said.

"It's a party, ain't it?" David was pulled up to dance by Kylie and Anne looked at Nick with a grin.

"Oh come on then." He stood up and offered her a hand. She smiled, placing her hand in his and grabbing her Mrs mug before joining the dancers on the floor.

Anne leaned into his ear after a few minutes. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be surrounded by strippers?"

Nick shook his head, turning when Kylie shouted it was time for speeches. Anne sat on the bartop and Nick looked at Liz when she handed him another drink. "You're going to need it." She said.

He leaned beside Anne, watching as David gave his speech. "I know we don't get on. But I just want you to know I do care about you." He looked at Anne whom raised her mug of white wine. "Personally I don't get what you see in 'im."

The redhead rolled her eyes and Nick chuckled when she put her arm around his shoulders. He moved to stand between her legs, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"My turn!" Gail got out from the booth seat and Anne grinned. She had heard about drunken Gail speeches from Nick, but this would be her first time witnessing one.

"Go Gail!" She cheered.

Nick looked at her briefly. "Don't encourage her."

"What can I say about Nick and Anne? I mean..." Gail gestured to the couple. "That says it all, doesn't it? You know I've made speeches before, but never have I meant these words more than I do now. Anne you are like a daughter to me. And I only hope this won't be another failed marriage for Nick."

"Mum." Nick said. Anne sniffled and Nick glanced at her. "You have got to be joking."

"It's worse than Marley and Me." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and he turned, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

"And I'd also like to point out..." Nick looked at his mother when she continued her speech. "that I got this shirt _before _it went on sale."

Anne burst out laughing and Nick shook his head when she went to get Gail to dance. He went to sit beside Audrey. "How are you holding up with those two over there?" She asked.

Nick looked at where his soon-to-be wife was dancing with his mother. "Better than expected." He said. "I think she's enjoying herself."

Anne appeared at the table minutes later and Nick got up, chuckling when she dragged him to dance. "This should be our wedding song." She said.

"This?" He asked, referring to the rock song that was playing. "Do you even know what this song is?"

Anne nodded, yawning. Nick took that as the signal to call it a night and put his arm around her shoulders, starting to say goodbye. Anne stuffed her hands into the sleeves off the jacket Nick held for her. He hadn't planned on getting drunk and was barely tipsy as he knew he would be walking her home. He put on his jacket, thanking everyone before taking her home.

Anne squealed when her heels slipped on the cobbles and looked at Nick with a grin. He shook his head, but she jumped up, leaving him no option but to catch her. He carried her bridal style and burst out laughing when she sang the bridal song.

Nick closed the door, smiling at the redhead whom fell onto the couch when she took off her heels. He took off his jacket, hanging it up before offering her his hands. She took them, letting him pull her up and Nick helped her take off her jacket.

"You were right. Tonight was great." She said.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He led her to the bedroom, stopping her from tripping over her own feet.

Anne undid the zip on the side of her dress and turned to Nick as she let it fall to her feet. She bit her lip, looking at him through her lashes as he stopped unbuttoning his shirt. She placed her hands on the fabric when he took two strides toward her, hands on her cheeks as his lips touched hers. She undid the rest of the buttons, slipping her hands beneath his shirt as he hovered over her on the bed.

Afterward the redhead placed her head on his chest and Nick covered her with the duvet. Gail's words had been on her mind all night. Now sobering up, she wanted to know what he thought of them. Not to cause an argument, but out of curiosity and a need of confirmation that he didn't believe it was all going to end in divorce.

"Do you think she's right?" She asked.

Nick looked down at her. "Who?" He asked.

"Gail." She said. "Do you think it'll be another divorce in the end?"

"I hope not. Why?" He asked. "You're not having doubts, are you?"

Anne turned to lie on her stomach, resting her arm over his chest as she stared at him. "No. If I did you'd know."

"Well, that's reassuring." He said, making her smile. "She was drunk. She didn't mean it."

"Say it does end in divorce, not saying it will, but if it did I want you to promise me something." She said. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Casual sex is on the table."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah." He said.

Anne laughed, squealing when he rolled over, hovering over her. She smiled as she placed her hands on his cheeks as they kissed.

Maybe Gail would be right, then again she could've been proven wrong. But in that moment Anne knew, they both knew, this time it was different. Their feelings were different, so much so that the likelihood of Gail being wrong was very high. Their relationship wasn't destructive, it was balanced. They were supportive, understanding and for once it seemed like it could very well be the last time they would be walking down the aisle. All they knew was no matter what, it would be one hell of a marriage.


	3. NICK TILSLEY - BROTHER'S GIRL - M

Anne walked into the kitchen where Nick was sitting at the table with Gail. She blushed scarlet when their eyes went to the shirt she was wearing that belonged to David. David kissed her cheek as he walked by on his way to the kettle. Nick's eyes wandered down her exposed legs before he turned away, sipping his tea.

Anne noticed his stare and gnawed on her bottom lip, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm going to go get dressed." She said, sensing Gail's disapproving stare.

"Good idea." She said, bringing her tea cup to her lips.

Nick looked at the embarrassed woman with a sympathetic smile. Anne sent him a fleeting smile before heading upstairs to get dressed.

"Why do you always talk to her like that? She's my girlfriend and I can't have you at loggerheads with her all the time." David said.

Gail opened her mouth to plead her case, but David held a hand up. "I don't wanna hear it, alright? Apologize." He walked out the kitchen to sit on the couch.

Nick stood up after a few minutes, finishing his tea. He put on his jacket that he had draped over the back of the dining chair. "I better go to work." He said.

Anne walked down the stairs, sending him a smile as he walked by.

"See you later." He said.

That night as he was preparing to leave work and head back home, the sight of a familiar woman caught his attention. Nick walked over to the table and Anne beamed at him. "Nick! What are you doing here? Come, sit, sit, sit." She patted the chair beside her.

"How many of those have you had?" He asked, pointing to her drink while occupying the seat beside her.

"Not enough." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We got into another fight." She said.

"You and David?" Anne nodded. "What about?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. Will you have a drink with me?" She asked.

Nick shook his head. "No, we're taking you home. Come on." He stood up and Anne pouted.

"Please? For me?" She pleaded.

Nick sighed. "Fine. One drink." He held up his index finger and Anne grinned, clapping her hands when he went to fetch them drinks.

But it was never going to be one drink. Nick stayed behind long after hours, easily catching up on the drinks she had had before he arrived. When it was early morning, they walked out of the Underworld, arms linked to keep each other steady.

Anne leaned her head against his shoulder as he walked her to 8 Coronation Street where everyone inside was asleep. "Thank you for tonight."

"No problem. You can pay your bill later." He said. Anne looked at him, puzzled. Nick chuckled, "You didn't think all that drink was for free, did you?"

Anne playfully pushed his shoulder, laughing. "Am I buying for you an all?"

She took out her keys and Nick chuckled when she couldn't put them into the slot. "Give 'em 'ere." He took the keys and placed them into the slot, turning them to unlock the door.

Anne placed her hand on his shoulder as he turned around. "I can't thank you enough. For walking me home and...I just love you to pieces, I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Nick put his arms around her waist. Anne turned her head and their lips met. Nick placed a hand on her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Anne ran her hands up his chest, leaning against the door as her hands cupped his cheeks, while his hands moved to her waist.

She pulled away and Nick took a step back when she covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I'm sorry. Goodnight." She didn't give him time to respond as she swiftly opened the door, hiding behind it while closing it.

Nick sighed, looking to the lightening sky before putting his hands in his pockets, walking home.

Neither of them were aware of the shocked barmaid across the road.

The kiss was never spoken about between them. Nick continued dating Leanne and Anne continued dating David. No one noticed the difference in atmosphere between them when they were in a room together. But while they could live with their guilt, one barmaid couldn't. Leanne was thrilled, happily chatting to her when Tina told her the truth. Leanne confronted Nick and their relationship ended in a heated fight. He had asked her to agree not to tell David, but Leanne couldn't make that promise. In the end, Tina told David when he was tired with the secrets being kept from him. When Anne had came home from work he had a bag waiting for her.

Anne held her bag, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she wandered down the street. She knocked on the door and Nick frowned when he saw her. "I-I know I am the last person you want to see right now -"

Nick stepped aside, opening the door wider. "Come in."

Anne walked inside and he closed the door. "I know it's a lot to ask, but can I stay here tonight?" She asked, turning to him.

"Sure! Yeah, yeah, no problem." Nick agreed. "You can put your bag through there." He pointed down the hall and Anne went to put her bag and jacket in the bedroom before joining him in the living room. "You want a drink?" He asked.

Anne nodded. "That sounds great right now."

He smiled sympathetically. She was more upset about the result than he was. Or perhaps it was just relief that caused her tears, knowing that she didn't have to pretend anymore. Or that she had betrayed David and the hurt in his eyes had been the stresser that triggered her tears.

Anne sat on the couch while Nick poured them both a glass of wine, bringing the glasses and bottle over. He placed the bottle on the coffee table and handed her a glass.

"I'm sorry about Leanne." She apologized, running a hand through her hair. "I've made such a mess of things."

"We were drunk." He said.

That was the end that conversation. Anne asked him about work and joked about her bill for that night. Her self-pitying ended after an hour and three glasses of wine.

She took off her heels, tucking her feet beneath her as she turned her body, facing Nick as he talked. She rested her elbow on the couch, hand on her cheek as she smiled, listening to his every word.

Nick placed a hand on her neck, his thumb ghosting over her jaw. "You're so beautiful."

Anne lifted her head as he leaned in, kissing her passionately. She pulled away from the kiss, eyes flickering across his face.

Nick immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have -"

She let the empty wine glass fall onto the floor and cupped his cheeks, pressing her lips to his. Nick placed a hand on the nape of her neck, hovering over her as the kiss deepened. She undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing the material off his shoulders.

Soon the two were standing up and heading to the bedroom when her cellphone rang. She took it out her pocket and saw David's name. "Are you going to answer it?" He asked.

Anne looked at him for a moment before pressing ignore and dropping her phone onto the floor as she turned to Nick. "No."

He smiled, placing his hands on her cheeks. "Come 'ere." Anne smiled when their lips met, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms dropped to her waist, bringing her closer.

She backed up to the bed, feeling the mattress on the back of her thighs. She slipped her fingers under the straps of her dress, letting the dress fall to the floor. She laid down, his lips attached to her own as he hovered over her.

Anne ran her hand down his torso, her nails scrapping his skin lightly and she felt the muscle beneath tense from her touch. Her lips formed a smile as he kissed down her neck. His hands undid her bra while her own loosened his pants. He stood by the foot of the bed, quickly stripping while Anne took off her underwear, wrapping her arms around his neck when he hovered over her.

Nick placed a hand beside her head on the pillow, another by her shoulder, slowly filling her as he kissed her hotly. His hips met hers with each blissful agonisingly slow thrust and Anne shivered when his hand ran up her side, thumb ghosting over her breast. Nick started thrusting harsher, hitting deeper each time and Anne broke the kiss as she moaned his name.

His hand ran down her trembling thigh, squeezing tightly as she tightened around him. He called her name breathlessly as she lifted her hips to meet each thrust. Anne placed her hands on the nape of his neck, kissing him between every moan that fell from their lips. He came inside her, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Anne giggled breathlessly as he laid beside her, lifting her head when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I wanted to do that for months." She confessed, draping her arm over his stomach.

Nick played with her hair, kissing her head with a smile on his lips. "I wanted to kiss you two weeks after we met."

"Two weeks?" She asked, turning onto her stomach. "Try the second we were introduced."

Nick raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? That long?"

Anne nodded, resting her head on his chest. "It took me three weeks before I could admit it to myself."

"It took me two weeks. But I knew three days after we met." He said. "You came for a hen party and," Anne looked at him with a smile. He was lost in thought and didn't notice he had stopped talking. "you spent the majority of the night helping me balance books. You were standing beside me and when you said you would rather spend time with me anyday...that was when I knew."

Anne closed her eyes blissfully as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you. But the last thing I want to do is hurt David more than I already have. Can we keep it quiet for now?"

Nick nodded.

But nothing was ever that simple.

David often berated his brother and Nick always came home frustrated. Anne had managed to cheer him up, but when she returned to working in the Rovers she was stared at by customers, whispered about and insulted by David. Especially after Tina had, once again, told him about her and Nick's relationship that they wanted to keep secret.

Nick walked in and Anne was relieved when he moved David away when he yelled, pointing at her angrily. "Hey...don't talk to her like that." He stood infront of Anne protectively which had people whispering. "It was my fault. I kissed her. We were drunk for god's sake! Can't you just let it go?"

"Come to protect your girlfriend, have you?" David scoffed. "Come on then!" He shoved Nick and Anne gasped, clasping her hands infront of her lips.

"Is it any wonder that she came running to me? Look at yourself! You're pathetic!" Nick said.

Anne stepped between them and David hit her with a punch that was meant for Nick. She held her cheek, looking up at them from where she landed on the floor.

Onlookers gasped.

Nick knelt beside her, checking her cheek that had a red mark. "Now look what you've done!"

"You should go." Gail said, helping Anne stand.

"I didn't mean to hit her! She got in my way! Besides none of this would've happened if he hadn't kissed her!" David exclaimed.

"Come 'ere, darlin'. I'll get you some ice." Liz said, putting her arm around her.

Anne followed her into the back and the older woman got her an ice pack to put on her cheek.

Minutes later Nick walked in and thanked Liz before she left. Anne moved the ice pack when he put a hand on her left one so he could examine her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized, wincing when she put the ice pack back on her cheek. "This is all my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself. We kissed and that was wrong." He said. "But we're together now and that's what matters." He squeezed her arm. "Don't let David get to you. Come 'ere."

Anne stood up from the dining chair, walking into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead.

They were happy and even it meant living with an angry David she would do it because she had found that missing piece in her relationship with David in Nick. As loving as David was, his jealousy was destructive and often suffocating. Nick had everything. He was loving, understanding and if he was jealous he never lashed out at her.

And then the crash happened. Nick was never the same and their relationship was tested greatly. But any obstacle that came their way, no matter how troubling; no matter how scarring, no matter how breaking. They always made it through to the other side hand in hand. Their relationship was solid, strong, and lasted through the years. No matter how dark.


	4. PETER BARLOW - MAKING HIM FAITHFUL

He met her at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. She was sitting in the circle he had reluctantly joined. Her ombre hair prevented those seated beside her, one of them telling the group his story, seeing her roll her eyes. Peter was seated to the left, five seats away, and could see that she had the same attitude he did towards the AA meetings.

Peter didn't know who she was, but his eyes never left her. Her dislike for the AA meetings amused him. And he always had a weakness for a pretty face.

He approached the table of refreshments and got himself a cup of tea. The woman whom captivated his attention all evening used the coffee machine at the other end of the table. He felt like a schoolboy, glancing at her praying she didn't notice. But she did, and had noticed all evening.

"So what's your story, newbie?" She asked, moving to stand beside him.

"Haven't got one." He said.

"Everyone's got a story." She said.

The woman held her hand out and Peter shook it. She stepped closer and leaned in to speak into his ear. "I'm Alice."

"Peter. Peter Barlow." He said.

"I'll see you around, Peter." She said.

He didn't see her for three days but she was always on his mind. She was alluring and had captured his attention more than any other woman. Just like she wanted.

Alice walked into the pub and told her friends to go ahead before walking over to Peter. She tapped his arm, "Hey." She pointed to his glass, "Breaking sobriety already?" She took the glass and held his gaze as she took a sip. "Mm. Water. Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

But he never got the opportunity to speak to her.

Peter found himself at the bar and hoping that Alice would turn up.

After an hour she walked in, but she wasn't alone. Peter's eyes followed her across the room as she sat across from a man at one of the tables. He paid for his drink before leaving. Alice called his name so he reluctantly walked over to her table.

"Devon, meet Peter. He's part of the AA group. And Peter..." She smiled at him knowingly. "meet my brother Devon."

He was jealous. Alice could deduce that from barely glancing in his direction. Peter didn't know this, but the ombre haired woman had a plan. She had heard about the serial cheat. Her friend had even been cheated on by him, but Alice didn't care about that. She wanted him, and her plan would whip him into shape so that she would be the only woman he would ever think of looking at.

Peter joined their table and stayed long after her brother had left. Alice could see the insights into her life that her brother gave, added a mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

Peter walked her home and Alice thanked him. She leaned in to kiss him, her lips ghosting against his before she stepped back. "Sorry." She hoped she sounded sincere, but it was another part of her plan. Make him think about her. And then dream about her.

"Goodnight." She headed inside and Peter put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, walking away from her flat.

He didn't see her for a week after that, but like Alice hoped, she plagued his dreams and every thought.

Peter had just hanged his jacket on the hook after returning from work when there was a knock at the door. Alice stood in a dress and heels, hair and make up all done up. Peter opened the door wider and his eyes followed her as she stepped inside. Alice looked around as he closed the door. She spotted the glass of wine on the kitchen counter.

"You're not drinking again, are you?" She asked.

"I couldn't go through with it." He said. "My minds somewhere else."

Alice nodded, pleased with his answer. She ran her hands down her hips. "Like my dress?" She asked.

Peter nodded, slowly inching closer. "Red suits you." He said.

"I thought it was a little tight..." She stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest.

Peter shook his head slightly. "No it's perfect." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're perfect." He knew why she had suddenly appeared at his door, of course he knew.

Alice placed her hands on the nape of his neck when his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Peter held back a groan of disapproval when she pulled away. Alice placed her index finger over his lips, biting her bottom lip in anticipation of the night ahead. "Are we really going to do this?" She asked, voicing her thoughts.

"God I hope so." He said.

Alice giggled. She planted lingering pecks on his lips before Peter placed a hand on her hip, bringing her closer he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips as he guided her to the bedroom, back pressing against the door. She giggled when they both reached to find the handle, stumbling backwards when the door suddenly opened, Alice losing her heels in the process.

"Are you okay?" He asked, chuckling.

Alice nodded, laughing as she rested her head on his chest since she was once again smaller than him. She took out the pin keeping her hair up and turned her back. "Unzip me."

That night would become memorable. It also marked the night their relationship began and the first relationship in which Peter remained faithful. Alice was a constant surprise, she captivated his thoughts and he never thought once about straying from her. And he didn't. Peter knew that this time it was real. Alice had been the one woman who could make him stay faithful.


	5. PETER BARLOW - BACK TO YOU

Falling head over heels in love with a serial cheat hadn't been part of her plan. Nor did it involve becoming a mistress and then a victim of karma. Alice remembered the first time when Leanne was collecting Simon from school and she dropped off paperwork for her. Peter flirting with her, telling her thoughts and feelings that should have been reserved for Leanne. She fell for the sweet talk and the devastation and heartbreaks could've been avoided if she hadn't.

Alice remembered finding out from Leanne that Peter had been cheating with Carla. She had been led to believe that she was the only one, that he wanted her, not Leanne. But the same sweet talk had been sold to Carla, with less promises made to her. Peter had turned up at her door, trying to get her to talk to him after she ignored his calls and text messages. It was difficult for her to send him away after his apology speech was finished.

She was lending Liz a hand behind the bar weeks later when she saw Peter sitting with Carla. Alice never spoke to him when he came to get drinks and Peter was frustrated with the fact he was finally able to see her, but not able to talk without suspicions rising. No one knew about her. They believed that Carla was his only mistress when he was married to Leanne. Alice would laugh about it knowing that he hated it when she referred to herself as his mistress, his dirty little secret.

Peter never gave up. He even turned up at her office to mend bridges. But the damage was done. She knew that he was cheating on Carla with Tina. He told her that she was better than him, deserved better, and told her he was selfishly holding her back. He said he would never stop loving her and when their lips met she believed him.

They remained close afterwards. The tension was present and suffocating but they hid it well behind inside jokes and skilled acting.

Then she started dating. Carla had listened to the gossip in the factory and Peter was there when she brought it up in conversation. He asked who it was and she had told him. She was trying to let go of him and move on. And it slowly killed him.

Peter had a way with words. He was a master at smooth talking, charming and flirting his way into her life. She had kissed him, slept with him in her flat while her boyfriend was at work. It broke her heart to see the look of betrayal and hurt on Trevor's face when she confessed to him after months of distancing herself from him and secretly meeting Peter.

Then, days later, she broke the affair with Peter. Alice had never felt guilty before, but seeing Trevor's heartache had made her think about Leanne and how she had felt after learning about Carla. She knew it wouldn't be easy to end things with Peter and like she suspected, he fought for her mind to change. The argument grew so intense that she burst into tears.

"I hate myself. I hate what I've done. Who I've turned into. I can't do it anymore."

Weeks later his affair with Tina was exposed. Once again Alice had been protected. Her name had been kept out of another affair. Then Tina was killed. Her death overshadowed the affair, but for Carla and Peter the damage was done.

Alice planned to leave Weatherfield and when Peter arrived just as she was leaving she knew Liz hadn't kept it a secret until the day after she was gone. With a tearful goodbye and a kiss that said everything she didn't mention out loud, she got in the taxi and Peter hit the window trying to convince her to stay. But the driver left when she told him to. She looked out the back window as the taxi went around the corner, leaving a defeated, heartbroken Peter behind.

She returned months later and Peter found out when she walked into the Rovers. He stood up from his table, calling her name as he approached her.

Alice turned around, smiling when she saw him. "Peter." He looked at her noticeable baby bump. "We need to talk."

When he didn't speak, Alice asked Liz if they could talk in the back and she agreed. Peter followed her into the back, closing the door slowly. "Who's the lucky man?" His jealousy and envy showed in his voice when he spoke.

"That's why I'm here actually. You are." She said.

"What?"

"I found out a week afraid I left and I couldn't bring myself to call. But you needed to know." She said.

Peter smiled. "I'm the dad?" He asked.

Alice nodded.

"You're staying?" He asked.

Again she nodded.

The months passed by quickly. Alice had gotten a job thanks to Peter and rented a flat. They agreed that their daughter would stay with her mostly. Peter would see her plenty. He looked after her a few nights a week so the responsibility was shared equally.

Her mother visited which Peter arranged so Alice could enjoy a night out in three months. She was surprised by the dinner but enjoyed seeing what a date with him was like. When they were walking back to her flat the lighthearted conversation became serious. A conversation that they always avoided bringing up was happening.

"I know that in the past I've made a lot of mistakes..." Peter said. "And I know that I hurt you in the process but I want you to know that it wasn't what I wanted to happen. I didn't want to hurt you that's the last thing I wanted to do." He stopped walking which made her stop.

Alice stared at him for a moment. "It's okay."

"No it isn't." Peter said.

"Why did you do it then?" Alice asked.

"I loved you. But I was never going to be good enough. You deserve someone better. I thought that as long as we kept it a secret I could convince myself that I was the man you deserved. And I never would be. You deserved better and I'm sorry." Peter apologized.

Alice glanced down briefly, processing his apology. "So you did love me then?"

Peter scoffed. "Of course I did."

"And Carla and Tina? Did you love them?" She asked.

"I thought I did when really I was just hurting them like I hurt you." Peter said. "But I always came crawling back to you. I always will. I love you. I know that I've said it before but I do. More than anything. If I had the chance I'd change it all."

Alice felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I love you too."

Peter placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her passionately. Alice ran her hands up his torso, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wait," She pulled away. "this isn't some act to get me to sleep with you, is it?"

"No. I just had to say it." He said. "There's no one else. And if you find it in your heart to give me one last chance to do it right, I promise I won't let you down."

Alice smiled tearfully and closed her eyes as she kissed him.

Peter lived up to that promise. He had a lot of past disappointment over his false promises to choose only her and heartbreaks, to make up for. But he did. He became a doting father and later a doting, faithful husband.


End file.
